


Show the world the bitch you are

by Diosann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Older Characters, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann
Summary: Daichi and Suga used to date back in high-school, a few years later they coincide in a lingerie store and Suga proposes something to Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Show the world the bitch you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something about haikyuu and in English, so I hope you like it

"¿Suga?" a voice screamed on his back. He turned around just to see his old team mate who he hasn't seen in years. "Oh hi Daichi, how are you?" he smiled at him. "Good, good, did you find yourself a girl finally?" Daichi asked while pulling some lingerie out of the box Suga's hands were in. "Well, those are actually for me" he confessed with his face all red. Daichi didn't know what to say, the image of Suga in those clothes was impacting. "Don't judge me?" Suga asked all shyly. "No, I would never, you know that but I wasn't expecting, but if you like it, you do you, you know?" he wasn't pretty sure how to answer but didn't want to hurt his feelings. "They are nice, but I prefer basic menswear I only use this in my job, clients love them" he bit his lip nervous. "Are you a...?" Daichi suggested. Suga laughed hiding his mouth with his hand. "You could say I'm, but it's only pictures I upload on my page" he answered. "You mean an Onlyfans?" Daichi looked at him. "I wasn't quite sure if you knew that page, but yes" Suga kept browsing through the box. "Those would look good on you" Daichi pointed out. "You always loved me on pink" Suga put the ones he said aside so he could pay for them. "Let me pay for them then" Daichi offered. "Exboyfriend picks and pay for my new lingerie and fucks me while using it? That would make a great title" Suga suggested. Daichi swallowed hard. "Suga I will get marry later this year" Daichi mumbled. "And what so? No one has to know, your face can be cropped and blurred" Suga said. Daichi kept talking but Suga stopped listening, he took his phone and wrote his address on the notepad app. "Buy me everything you want me to use and come to that address at 7pm, I will be waiting for you" Suga kissed his cheek and left.

The hours went by. A few minutes before 7pm the bell rang at Suga's flat. He put on some clothes since he just did a livestream and went to open the door. "I knew you would come" he smiled at Daichi who was standing on the other side. "Let's do this quickly" he said getting inside. "My playroom is a little bit of a mess, do you mind if we do it here?" Suga asked leading him to the room where the tv and couch was. "Wherever you want" Daichi sat down while he waited for Suga to come back.

"Is this your size still?" Suga gave him a condom box and started preparing the camera. "You still remember" Daichi said looking at the box. He had forget many things about Suga since they parted ways, so he was surprised to notice that Suga didn't. It wasn't only the pink lingerie or the condom size, there was a can of his favourite drink waiting for him, aswell as his favourite chips, and also Suga was smelling different than he smelt on the morning. He was using a Vainilla fragrance, the kind that Daichi could never resist. "You know I wasn't going to be comfortable so you adjusted everything to be at my pleasure, even yourself" Daichi finally said. "Is there anything bad on it?" Suga looked at him. "Do you still have feelings for me?" Daichi starred at him and Suga looked to another place to avoid him. "Come here" Daichi pat his lap. Suga obeyed him and sat on his lap with one leg on each side. "Is this everything you want?" Daichi showed his hand which had a ring on it. Suga looked down sadly. Daichi put his free hand on his chin and made him look at his eyes. "You promised me you were never going to leave me" Suga answered heartbroken. Daichi smirked. "My baby boy" he said quietly while touching his cheek. "I haven't date anyone since you" Suga surprised him. "Why so?" Daichi looked at him confused. "Deep down I know no one will ever care about me like you did... Like you do" he stare directly at his soul which left Daichi speechless. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you" Daichi finally said. Suga sighed. "You are not going to turn on that camera, and you can try those clothes another time. But now you are going to put the ring that you deserve and we are gonna make love" Suga looked at Daichi surprised after his speech. "Suga, for tonight, will you marry me?" Daichi asked and Suga nodded. "Suga marry me" Daichi reclaimed. "Not if it's only for tonight" Suga looked at him mad. "Then marry me for the rest of our lives" Daichi said. "Are you saying that for real?" Suga looked at him unbelievable. Daichi didn't answer he just put the ring on Suga's finger.

Suga was riding Daichi's dick fast, he was so used to ride big dildos that it was easier now than when they were younger. But for Daichi that was new and surprisingly, he was dating a woman and was good at sex, but compared to Suga, she was mediocre. Daichi couldn't stop kissing his high-school sweeatheart's skin. He felt like he was 17 once again, their first kiss on the showers, the first time at Suga's house, the quick blowjobs they used to gave each other after a game to release the tension. "So you can handle much more now?" Daichi said while groaning. "Yes I can" Suga's voice turned high pitch. "Maybe we can leave the making love for another time" Daichi suggested.

Suga was on his four but his chest laying on the floor leaving his bare ass high. Daichi smirked at the look of the open red hole between the pale skinny legs. He spat on it only for pleasure and without saying anything pressed his dick down the hole. He pounded him so hard hitting almost every time Suga's prostate making him scream. The room was filled with the high voice of Suga, the clap of their skins and with some slaps Daichi left on Suga's ass.

Suddenly the flat door opened and both looked at it surprised without stopping. "Kage?" Daichi was able to say. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know, I wasn't expecting it was going to get like this, I didn't want to scare you" Suga said running out of breath. "I'm his neighbour and I'm allowed to check if something feels wrong" he cleared walking towards them. Daichi was too near to the climax to stop even if it was uncomfortable. Kageyama took Suga's phone and got close to them to film them. Daichi got a little mad of how Kageyama was used to that so he got rougher. Suga's body was shaking not being able to follow the rhythm anymore and with a loud orgasm he came all over the floor and his stomach. "I want to feel yours inside of mine" Suga plead. Daichi took off the condom and a few strokes more he left his whole dick inside Suga's ass filling him with his hot sperm. Daichi kissed gently Suga's back while both were recovering. He took his dick off and laid on the floor breathless. Suga sat down showing his hole to the camera which was red, beating and dropping cum. Kageyama stopped filming and left a kiss on Suga's cheek. "I thought you were getting married Daichi" he finally said. "Yes, but now I'm marrying Suga" he answered. Kageyama rolled his eyes while leaving and Suga laid next to him while leaving his head on Daichi's chest. "We are going to show the world the real bitch you are" Daichi mumbled giving soft caress. "I love you" Suga looked at him showing he was blushing. "I love you too babe" Daichi took Suga's chin and kissed him.


End file.
